Il y a beurre et beurre
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Les pâtes au beurre mènent à tout. Et ce n'est pas Trowa qui va dire le contraire. Duo non plus d'ailleurs.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Franchement, je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, c'est un peu tout et n'importe quoi._

_Couple : On va dire Trowa et Duo._

_Commentaire : ce texte est tout spécialement conçu pour Aeriell, pour lui prouver qu'ils n'ont pas oublié le platdudébutquisentsibon. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Il y a beurre et beurre**

Trowa déposa les assiettes sur la table basse devant le canapé et regarda Duo en souriant.

Le natté dormait profondément, étendu de tout son long sur le canapé, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller qu'il lui avait fourni.

Trowa retint son souffle en le contemplant.

Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de le voir dormir.

Après tout il dormait sur le canapé et Duo dans la chambre.

Ils n'avaient jamais partagé la même chambre au temps de la guerre.

A l'époque Trowa n'y avait pas prêté attention.

N'y avait attaché aucune importance.

Il avait le cirque, une sœur en la personne de Catherine, il avait Quatre...

Duo n'était pas pour lui, il était bien trop insouciant, remuant, il ne lui conviendrait pas.

C'était ce qu'il croyait.

Mais à présent il mesurait son erreur.

Duo n'était rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Trowa n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour ce serait le natté qui le soutiendrait et le garderait auprès de lui quand tous les autres l'avaient rejeté.

Il se pencha vers le jeune homme endormi sur le canapé.

- Duo ? Le repas est prêt. dit il doucement.

- Hmmm ?

le visage du natté se crispa, sa bouche esquissa une moue et il entrouvrit les yeux.

- C'est prêt ?

- Oui, mangeons avant que ce ne soit froid.

- Tu en as mis du temps pour faire de simples pâtes au beurre. bailla Duo en se redressant.

Il se gratta la nuque et regarda vers les assiettes.

- C'est moi ou le beurre est blanc et noir ?

- Il y a beurre et beurre. déclara Trowa en souriant.

Duo considéra le beurre avec un peu de méfiance.

Trowa sourit un peu plus et remua le contenu des assiettes afin de faire fondre le beurre incriminé, puis il enroula habilement une portion de pâtes autour d'une fourchette et la présenta à Duo.

- Allez, on fait Ah et on mange.

- Et après on fait Beh et on recrache ? répliqua Duo.

- Goûte et on en reparle.

Duo se résigna à ouvrir la bouche.

Pour une fois qu'un bel homme, pardon, une superbe plante verte, voulait le faire manger, il n'allait pas refuser.

C'était pas un fantasme, c'était bien mieux, c'était la réalité.

Seul bémol au rêve éveillé : l'objet du fantasme était totalement habillé.

Il aurait apprécié un peu plus de sex appeal.

Avoir une belle plante verte c'était appréciable, mais pour le moment il avait une plante verte encore dans son emballage, et il commençait à avoir très envie de retirer l'emballage en question.

Pour détourner son esprit des pensées incongrues qui lui venaient il ouvrit docilement la bouche.

Se concentrer sur le plat serait sans aucun doute une bien meilleure idée.

Les saveurs qui envahirent sa bouche étaient inconnues de lui.

Il avala ce qu'on lui avait donné et rouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir d'une seconde portion.

Peut être que sa plante verte serait disposée à continuer à le nourrir.

Oups, il devait cesser de penser à une plante verte lorsqu'il pensait à Trowa.

Ce n'était pas bien.

Pas gentil du tout.

Il devrait avoir honte.

Trowa glissa une autre part de pâtes dans la bouche ouverte du natté.

Il savait que ce dernier aimerait son plat.

Duo ne mangeait plus beaucoup ces derniers temps mais il appréciait toujours sa cuisine.

Il savait qu'il ne recracherait pas.

Il observa le natté fermer les yeux pour mieux savourer les pâtes.

Il le regarda se passer la langue sur les lèvres avec gourmandise.

Ce qui avait commencé comme un jeu innocent se changeait peu à peu en un jeu bien moins innocent et ils en avaient tous deux conscience.

Ils en avaient parfaitement conscience.

Mais ils s'en moquaient.

Le temps de la plante verte installée sur le canapé ou qui cuisine et du gars qui rentre à pas d'heures était bel et bien révolu.

Ils passaient à autre chose.

Duo se lécha les lèvres une dernière fois lorsque son assiette fut vide.

Celle de Trowa l'était aussi, l'ex mercenaire, pilote, artiste de cirque et Duo n'aurait pas su dire quoi d'autre, ne s'était pas laissé mourir de faim pendant qu'il lui donnait la becquée.

Une part pour Duo, une part pour lui, partage équitable qui avait rapidement vidé les assiettes.

Et maintenant qu'elles étaient vides ils ne savaient plus trop que faire.

Ils n'avaient pas envie de cesser le jeu en cours, mais comment le continuer ?

Ils n'étaient pas partis sur des bases qui rendaient la chose aisée.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait oublié comment Quatre s'était débarrassé de Trowa en le laissant chez Duo.

Comment Duo avait accepté de le prendre chez lui comme on recueille un chiot abandonné par son maître.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre.

L'envie était là, mais la gène causée par ce qui avait été le début de leur cohabitation bloquait tout.

Duo se rabattit sur le premier sujet de conversation qui lui vienne à l'esprit.

- C'était quoi comme beurre ?

- Du beurre aux truffes.

- Ça existe dans le commerce ça ?

- Dans certaines boutiques oui, mais celui là je l'ai fabriqué.

Duo le regarda avec ébahissement, il le savait doué pour cuisiner, mais il ne le pensait pas à ce point.

Trowa sourit.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué.

- Pour toi peut être... tu devrais vraiment ouvrir un restaurant.

- Il faut des fonds pour cela et je n'ai pratiquement plus rien.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

Il réalisait soudain que tous les objets, les livres et les ingrédients qu'il avait vu débarquer chez lui n'étaient pas tombés du ciel ni arrivés là tous seuls.

Trowa n'était pas du genre à voler quoi que ce soit.

Conclusion ?

Conclusion : il avait payé de sa poche chacun des trucs que Duo avait vu entrer chez lui.

Une désagréable sensation de froid parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Duo.

Mais quel abruti il pouvait être parfois pour n'avoir pas réalisé plus tôt !

Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

- Trowa ?

- Oui ?

- Tu avais bien touché quelque chose après la guerre ?

- Oui.

- Une somme confortable n'est-ce pas ?

- Très confortable.

Duo hocha la tête.

Tellement confortable qu'il avait pu se payer l'appartement où ils se trouvaient grâce à elle et le faire aménager à son goût.

Lui il ne lui restait rien de cette somme après cela, mais Trowa n'avait pas acheté d'appartement, il aurait du avoir encore pas mal en poche.

Où était donc passé son argent ?

Bon, une partie était sans doute passée dans l'achat des objets, des livres et des ingrédients, mais tout cela ne coûtait pas assez cher pour expliquer que l'ancien mercenaire n'ait plus d'argent.

Mais comment aborder le sujet sans se montrer trop curieux et indiscret ?

Trowa se détourna, les assiettes en main.

Duo décida de faire fi de la politesse et de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Trowa ?

- Oui ? répondit le brun roux en tournant ses yeux verts dans sa direction.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ton argent ? Je ne peux pas croire que ce que tu as acheté pour cuisiner ici ait pu tout engloutir...

Les yeux verts s'assombrirent.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, il ne me restait plus grand chose lorsque que je suis arrivé chez toi. J'ai participé à l'entretien du cirque et ce que j'ai fait chez toi je l'ai fait chez les autres.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire que tu as acheté des trucs pour eux comme tu l'as fait pour moi ?

- Oui. répondit Trowa en s'éloignant pour faire la vaisselle.

Duo se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, anéanti.

Il avait été en dessous de tout.

Seule consolation, il n'était pas le seul, les autres avaient aussi sacrément dérapé.

Comment avaient ils osé mettre Trowa à la porte alors qu'il faisait tout pour leur plaire, sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait fait de sacrés frais pour eux ?

Il allait falloir rectifier le tir.

Sans perdre de temps.

Il se leva d'un bond.

En commençant par une activité qu'il n'avait plus eu à faire depuis des semaines.

Il fonça vers la cuisine et arracha l'éponge des mains de Trowa.

Le grand jeune homme aux yeux verts le regarda avec surprise.

- Ce soir je vais m'en charger. affirma Duo d'un ton sans appel.

Trowa hocha la tête et s'installa sur une chaise près du plan de travail, veillant d'un œil jaloux sur la petite cocotte en fonte contenant son plat aux odeurs savoureuses.

Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques, même si le natté était venu investir la cuisine sous le prétexte de faire la vaisselle, il se pourrait très bien qu'il soit poussé par les odeurs à laisser libre cours à sa curiosité et à sa gourmandise.

Il regarda Duo faire la vaisselle puis attendit qu'il quitte la cuisine pour enfermer la cocotte dans un petit frigo individuel qu'il ferma avec un cadenas.

Deux protections valant mieux qu'une il rajouta une alarme de sa fabrication.

Rassuré il regagna le salon.

Son plat ne risquait plus rien.

Même si Duo faisait une tentative au cours de la nuit il serait prévenu.

Il ne pensait pas vraiment que le natté ferait une telle chose, mais il avait depuis longtemps pris le pli de la prudence et n'était pas prêt à s'en défaire.

Il rejoignit Duo dans le salon.

Le natté s'était installé sur le canapé et semblait l'attendre.

Trowa se raidit, craignant qu'il ne recommence à le questionner sur son argent et ce qu'il en avait fait, il regrettait déjà d'en avoir dit tant.

Il n'aurait pas du.

Que lui avait il pris ?

Duo se tourna vers lui et tapota les coussins du canapé pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

- Allez, viens, je ne vais pas te manger.

Trowa soupira et s'installa près de lui.

Duo fixa la télévision, n'osant pas le regarder.

- Je présume que tu ne veux pas en parler. dit il doucement.

- Tu présume bien.

- OK.

Trowa s'étonna qu'il renonce si vite.

- OK ?

- Ben oui, tu ne veux pas en parler, on en parle pas.

- Et c'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

Trowa fronça les sourcils.

- Vraiment tout ?

- Seulement si tu veux en parler.

- Non !

- Inutile de te mettre en colère Tro.

- Je ne me mets pas en colère.

- Ah ?

- Absolument pas.

- C'est drôle, j'aurais cru le contraire.

Le regard vert s'assombrit plus encore.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, absolument pas.

- De quoi veux tu parler alors ?

Un signal d'alarme retentit dans l'esprit de Trowa.

La conversation prenait la direction de la première.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour éviter cela.

Duo le regarda avec malice.

- Envie de trouver un autre sujet de conversation ?

Trowa s'empourpra.

Duo caressa sa joue.

- On pourrait parler des vertus aphrodisiaques de la truffe.

- Qui ne sont pas prouvées.

- Peu importe, c'est la légende qui compte.

- Si tu le dis.

- Yep !

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit.

Trowa le regarda avec perplexité.

- Faut te détendre Tro', on a bien mangé, bon, on aurait pu boire un peu mais ça n'est pas si grave, on se rattrapera un autre jour, dimanche midi par exemple, il faut quoi comme vin avec ton plat ?

- Un vin que j'ai déjà acheté et rangé. répondit Trowa.

- Parfait alors. Va falloir que tu me dise ce que je te dois.

- Hein ?

- Pour toutes ces choses que tu as acheté pour me faire plaisir.

- C'était un cadeau. grommela Trowa.

- Je sais et je t'en suis reconnaissant, mais je veux te rendre la pareille.

Trowa le regarda et se rapprocha.

- Tu le veux vraiment ?

Duo hocha la tête.

- Oui.

- Vraiment ? Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Et tu n'auras pas de regrets ?

- Non.

- Tu ne vas pas me mettre à la porte ?

- Jamais de la vie !

- Alors je sais comment tu peux me prouver ta reconnaissance.

_A suivre_


End file.
